


8-PACK vs Kim Kardashian

by justholdinghands



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: Comedy, Comedy RPF, F/M, Funny, Gillovny, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 19:39:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5218277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justholdinghands/pseuds/justholdinghands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris had decided to change a little bit the plot of the comedy episode of the revival. He wants to introduce an old character, well known by both Gillian and Scully. Not sure that David would like this idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry about that. My mind is twisted sometimes!

_VANCOUVER, June 2015_

 

She woke up slowly, freezing in an unknown bedroom. Hardly, she managed to open one eye, soon followed by the second one. A soft snore made her remember that she wasn’t alone and she turned to face him, deeply asleep on his back. Yesterday was their first night together, before the shooting in Vancouver started, and it had been… athletic. Her whole body sore, she could feel the little bruises on her hips and neck and hoped her makeup artist would be a good one. He was not missing a trick, in spite of the soft light coming from behind the black curtain, she could see the red scratches and marks on his torso, left by her fingernails. She smiles to herself, understanding why she was freezing: he had stolen all the covers during the night. A bad habit that he had always had. In order to get warm, she stuck her naked body to his, making him move to his side to cuddle her. Better, she thought. She closed her eyes, trying to sleep again, but jetlag had her, and no matter how tired she was, her brain was fully awake. Unconsciously, her fingers began to trace circles around his nipples, giving him goosebumps. His eyes were closed, his mouth slightly opened to let out his soft snore and breathing. She wanted to bite his bottom lip, she’d always had a fetish for it, but she didn’t want to wake him up. Not yet. With soft and sweet moves, she managed to lay him on his back and soon, her hand was replaced by her tongue over her nipples, making them grow harder. She looked at him, when she heard him grumble in his sleep, and slowly, her head disappeared under the blanket to find his engorged hard-on. Despite all the sex catch up they’d done yesterday, his morning erection was rock hard and she smiled to herself before taking him fully in her mouth. After one stroke, she heard him chuckle and he revealed her head, pulling off the covers.

“Arh, boomer, I was dreaming about Kim Kardashian!”

His throaty laugh was replaced by a fearful expression on his face when she stopped, her mouth wrapped around the head of his cock, threatening him with her teeth.

“No, no, no! I was kidding.” He screamed, cupping her face gently. “I prefer your little ass and I don’t like fake boobs… Ah yeah…”he sighs the lasts words as she was back to work, without teeth.

Her lips fitted his cock perfectly and she took him completely, reaching his base and pausing there for a while, then getting back up and releasing him for air.

“Do you think Kim Kardashian could do better?” she teased, licking him from base to head and taking him back to her mouth.

“God… no I don’t… I don’t… think so.” He stuttered as his head hit the back of her throat again. “But her sister does have a mouth…” he joked, when she released again, making his cock out of danger.

“You’re gonna regret that, Duchovny!” She said, biting gently his groin, the inside of his thighs and then his balls, making him grunt loudly.

She licked his length, and before she could take him again in her mouth, the doorbell rang. They looked at each other, surprised.

“Did it really happened?” he asked, not even sure that his mind could function straight. But it rang again. “Are you expecting someone?” She shook her head and jumped of the bed, collecting a T-shirt, his T-shirt, and her pants.

“Gillian are you there? It’s Chris.” They heard from the hallway, outside.

“Oh god! Get dressed!” she ordered, putting her clothes on.

“You have my shirt on!” he protested so she took it off and grabbed hers on the nightstand.

“Gillian?” Chris asked again.

“Yeah, I’m coming!” she yelled, running to the front door, putting her shirt on. “Hey Chris, how are you?” she asked, a bit short breathing, opening the door.

“I’m good, I brought you some coffee, I wanted to talk to you about something, do you mind?” he asked, pointing to the inside of the hotel room with his chin.

“No, no, come in.” she answered, opening the door wider. “I was… reading lines with David, he is… he is here.” She stated, surprised to see David, sitting on the couch, all dressed and with pretty well tidy hair.

“Oh great! I hope I don’t bother you guys?” Chris asked, perfectly aware that he did bother them. “If I’d known, I’d brought more coffee. How are you doing, David?”

“I’m good, I’m good. I wasn’t expecting to see you before this afternoon. I’m glad to see you again!”

They sat, Gillian next to David on the couch, and Chris on the armchair in front of them. Gillian, shared her coffee with David, under Chris’ nose who noticed that none of them seemed to have a problem with the exchange of saliva.

“So you told me you were reading lines together?” Chris asked.

“Yeah, that’s what we were doing, reading lines, trying to understand the plot, ya know…” David obviously lied.

“So you guys may know that we’ve updated the third episode right? I wanted to talk to you, about the cast,” he said, looking at Gillian, who nodded in silence, not having any idea of what he was talking about. “You may have seen that Mulder is trying to hit on his dance teacher, so…”

“I have a dance teacher?” David yelled, his eyes wide opened. “Like a person who teaches me how to dance? With dance moves?”

“Yeah, that’s what a dance teacher does. I thought you’ve already read that?”

“No, no, we…we’ve just read the two first episodes.” David lied again.

“Well, she is in the second episode too, actually.” Chris said, amused.

“I’ll have to dance in two episodes?” he yelled again, making Gillian chuckled and almost spit her coffee. “Man, you should have come to see in a concert before writing. I CAN’T dance, dude! That will be embarrassing for everyone!”

Gillian nodded and laughed out loud, remembering the concert in New-York. He was right, in spite of his rhythm skills in bed, this man can’t dance at all. She’d call him “the embarrassing drunk uncle at a wedding” after the Cutting room concert, making all the crew laugh, before he imitated her singing off key the whole song.

“You’ll see, she is very nice, and she told me the choreography is not complicated at all. Anyway, that’s not the purpose of my visit.”

“What can be worse than me dancing on a tv show?”

“Gillian?” Chris asked, not paying attention to David’s ego problems.

She recomposed herself, trying to stop laughing at David.

“Yes?”

“We thought that if Mulder hits on a girl in this funny episode, maybe Scully should… enjoy herself too.” He said, searching for his words.

“Okay…” she said, looking at David, who was still lost in his dance thoughts.

“So, we thought about it a lot, and as Scully is not the type of jumping on random strangers, we thought it might be a good idea to bring back an old character.”

“OwwwKaaay…” she questioned, slapping gently on David’s arm to get him out of his mind and get the coffee back in her hands, before he finished it.

“So we thought about Ed.” Chris said, fearing her reaction.

“Who’s Ed?” she asked.

“Rodney.” Chris said, shyly.

“Who’s Rodney?” David asked, before receiving another slap on his arm.

“We called him, and he said yes, so…”

“I see… well, I can deal with it, but what scene am I gonna play with him?”

“Who the fuck is Rodney?” David kept asking, childishly.

“You really don’t remember Rodney?” she asked and he shook his head. “Does 8-pack ring a bell?”

“Oh god! You asked 8-pack to come back?” David yelled at Chris who nodded. “Does he still have 8-pack?”

Gillian laughed and Chris nodded again.

“I saw him, actually, he is tougher than before.” he said, smiling.

Unconsciously, Gillian licked her lower lip, as David lifted his T-shirt a little bit, just to check his own abs, then recovered his stomach with a disappointed sigh.

“That’s absolutely not fair!” he complained. “How’s MY dance teacher?”

“Well, she is… Generous. Let say generous.” Chris answered with a smile.

“Like, Kim Kardashian generous?” This time, she slapped his arm strongly, making his childish smile vanished.

“Who’s that?” Chris asked.

“Never mind. What kind of scene she will have to play with this big dumb idiot?” he asked.

She can’t help herself smiling. He was acting like a protective, even territorial and jealous boyfriend and even if she’d never admit it, she was pleased.

“Well, that’s the point.” Chris said, shyly. “Remember the first version of the script of Scully’s one night stand?”

Oh yes, she remembered. Ed was supposed to slide his tongue deep in her throat before she jumps his bones. This scene was so hot that she asked Chris if she could choose the guy herself, as they were meant to be intimate. When she’d turned the page of the catalog, she stopped at Rodney’s picture, almost wanting to lick the glazed paper. Finally, the writers had changed the scene in something softer, which fitted better Scully’s character. A couple weeks after the shooting, she’d started to date Rodney, and their relationship had lasted a year, before he’d found her on her knees in her trailer, pleasing her co-worker.

“We’d like to shoot this version in the revival. The whole episode is Mulder’s dream, so we thought it could be good to push the character boundaries. What do you think?”

“Can I have the script?” David asked before Gillian could open her mouth to talk, pointing at the block of paper Chris had in hand since the beginning.

“Sure…” he held it to him.

She looked at David and shook her head is disapproval. Since when did he become her agent? David opened the script and started to read, with Gillian’s head above his shoulder, reading it too. After a few minutes, David looked at Gillian, who was smiling, seeing that the scene was even hotter than in the first version.

“You know what, Chris…” David said, thinking. “If it’s Mulder’s dream… I was thinking, that HE should be this guy. It could be like a wet dream, ya know. Like he misses his wife and he dreams of her and all of a sudden, it becomes naughty. That’s a better plot, don’t ya think?”

“Well, we’d thought about it too. But I don’t want to shock the fans you, know. It would count as a sex scene between Mulder and Scully, and that’s an important thing.”

“Yeah, you’re right. It’s important, that’s why I think it’s better if it’s Mulder. And the fans will be pleased to have their sex scene, they deserve it!”

“Can I speak?” Gillian asked, now quiet pissed by David territorial behavior. They shut up, to let her talk. “Maybe we can shoot the two versions and we’ll see which one is better?”

“You can't have your cake and eat it!” David yelled.

“That’s a good idea actually.” Chris said. “Okay, I have to go, I leave you the script and you’ll meet both Rodney and the dance teacher this afternoon.”

“You’re not gonna let this woman win, Chris?” David begged, pointing at Gillian standing on his feet, spreading his arms in disapproval. “Do something, or sooner she’ll convince you of a threesome!”

Chris chuckled and head for the front door, followed by a happy Gillian. She kissed him on the cheek to tell him goodbye and closed the door behind him.

“Rehearsal?” she asked, holding the script above her head, smiling widely and looking at David’s defeated face.


	2. Chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eventually, I've decided to continue this story. I have to admit that I don't know where I'm going with this! Hope you'll like it.

At lunch time, David and Gillian had just finished filming an exhausting alien chasing scene and they were boneless. Actually, they began to realize that maybe they were too old for this! The afternoon should be more relaxing for him, he had just a sleep scene to shoot and that was it. It should be a little more intense for her, as she had to play with Rodney. They headed for the lunch place and she recognized him immediately. Dark hair, square jaw, a black tank top which didn’t hide anything of his muscular torso, and a tight grey jeans which brought a bunch of really good souvenirs to the surface of her memory. Unconsciously, she licked her lower lip as David looked at her with resentment.

“Really?” he asked, frowning his eyebrows.

“Umh?” she asked, not looking at him, and lost in her thoughts. “Hey, you!” she said, opening her arms to hug Rodney. “It’s been a really long time! You’re looking good, how are you?” she asked, rubbing his forearms, and feeling his strong muscles underneath her palms.

“Oh my god, Gigi! Look at you! You don’t age, do you? You look amazing! I’m so happy to be here.” He exclaimed, taking her hands in his, and looking right into her eyes.

She blushed, and grinned at him like an embarrassed teenager on her first date. David, still standing next to her, cleared his throat to let them know that he was there too.

“Oh yeah, you remember David?”

“Of course I do! The Golden Globe kisser!” he joked, shaking his hand a little bit too strong. “How are you doin’ Dave?”

“It’s David. I’m good, thanks. Actually Gillian and I are…”

“So Gigi, I’ve heard we have a sex scene, huh?” He interrupted David, not paying attention to him at all. “Good old time, baby!” he said, pulling the last free chair around the lunch table for her, and leaving David standing still, alone.

He looked angrily at the PA sitting next to Rodney, who was so scared that he took his plate and walked away immediately, leaving his chair available for David.

“So, how are things Gigi? Hey, I’ve seen The Fall, god, this is so good! You’ve seen it, Dave?” he asked to David.

“It’s David. No, no. Actually, I had planned to see it, but…”

“Oh, you really have to see it, Dave.”

If there was one thing David hated, it was being interrupted. He didn’t really like Rodney in the first place, and feelings were not about to change. He was still the idiot ridiculously hard that he used to be back then, with more self-confidence and more muscles. God, she always had such bad tastes in men, he thought. But he had to stay calm. This morning, she asked him to be nice and gentle, and he wanted to prove her that he wasn’t not the impulsive and wild male that he used to be. He did meditation and yoga, and he was beyond anger and resentment now. But maybe, just a little punch in his damn pretty face would feel so good. No, self-control. Peace, and love.   

The waiter put a big dish in the center of the table and set three plates and flatware for them.

“You know what my favorite bit is, baby?” he asked and she looked at him worried. “The sex scene, Gigi! When you’re on top of this guy, god, you’re damn gorgeous in this scene, baby. Actually, I talked to Chris earlier and I asked him if we could draw inspiration from this scene, but he said it was a bit out of Scully’s character. Too bad for me, huh!” Rodney said, blinking with complicity to David.

“Thanks you Rod. I’m glad you liked… Excuse me a second.” She said, reaching for her phone, which she had felt vibrate in her pocket.

She unlocked it and found a text from David. She looked at him before reading it. His fist was clenched around his phone, his jaw was tight and his eyes darker than usual. “If he calls U BABY 1 more time, U’ll be filmin’ the scene with a guy in a wheel chair.” Obviously, he had lost his cool. She texted him back with three hearts emojis, but he made no reaction after seeing them.

Rodney started to fill their plates. Gillian’s first, and then, he took David’s one, but he stopped him before the food hit the plate.

“Oh no, no. Thanks man, but I don’t eat meat. I’ll order something else, don’t bother.”

“Really? No meat? Dude, I’m impressed, I can’t live one day without eating meat. You know, I have to feed the beast!” He laughed, and tensed his biceps, looking at Gillian who giggled softly.

David left the table with a loud sigh, and headed towards the waiter, leaving Rodney and Gillian alone.

“He doesn’t look really good. What’s wrong? Is everything okay with Tea?” he asked, filling his plate.

“What? Oh no, no. Tea and he are over. They got divorced last year…”

How did she do to stand him an entire year? Was he this rude and impolite back then? She remembered him as a nice guy. Not really smart, but not a complete fool neither. Just a regular man, with hard abs. Now, he interrupted everyone all the time, his jokes were not funny at all and he was quite disrespectful. But she always had such bad tastes in men, she thought, maybe he was already this way in the past, and she didn’t care.

“Really? Oh, that’s a shame. You know what?” He whispered, so no one could hear him: “I always thought that she deserved better. Anyway, how about you. Do you see someone these days?”

“Well, actually Rod…” She started, embarrassed, but got interrupted by David’s come back.

“Oh dude, you’re gonna turn into a turtle!” Rodney joked, looking at David, who was back at the table with a plate full of salad and crudeness.

“Slow and steady wins the race, man.” David stated, looking at Gillian.

“So what did you do during all those years, Dave?”

“It’s David. Well, I’ve done a couple TV shows and some movies, stuff like that.”

“Oh yeah, I think I saw you in a submarine movie, is that possible?”

“You did a submarine movie?” Gillian asked, amused.

“Yes, I did. It was with Ed Harris and…”

“Oh yeah, I remember now!” Rodney interrupted. “You guys played Russians soldiers, but none of you even spoke Russian. So silly! Hey, don’t worry, Dave, we all have to pay the bills! I know what it is!”

David took his fork and crashed it right into Rodney’s right eye, making blood squirt everywhere.

No, actually, he didn’t. But it was tempting. The prison was worth it. Really.

“Enough talking about work. How’s life? You’re single now?” Rodney asked, not paying attention to David’s obvious anger and Gillian’s embarrassment.”

“Well…”

“I remember back then, this guy was a horny bastard!” he joked, pointing at David but looking at Gillian. “I beg you didn’t’ change at all, did you, Dave?”

“It’s David for Fu…” He was about to get really pissed and let explode his anger, but just a quick glance at Gillian and he found back his cool. At least outside. He knew that she was asking him to stay calm by telepathy, and he obeyed. But it was too late and Rodney had noticed that he might have offended him.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry, Dave!” Rodney interrupted again. David’s face was red with anger. If it was not for Gillian, he definitely would have punched him. Maybe even killed him. But instead, he took a deep breath and a long sip of fresh water. “I completely forgot. Sex addiction, huh?” he whispered the last word, distorting his mouth.

The glass of water burst into a thousand pieces in David’s hand, water running with blood above his arm, and on his lap. Gillian jumped off her chair and ran towards him, taking his hand in hers.

“Jesus, sweetie. Are you okay?” she asked, shocked, as Rodney remained silent, not understanding anything. “Can someone call a doctor?” she yelled at no one in particular, as she tried to remove the glass from his flesh.

“Did I say something wrong?” Rodney asked shyly. “I’m sorry if I offended you, bro.”

“It’s okay Rod, don’t worry. You should go, I meet you on set in a minute, okay?” She said, knowing that if he’d said one more word, she wouldn’t be able to calm David.

Rodney nodded in silence and walked away, still staring at them.

“I’m sorry, I should have said something, it’s just… Oh my god, you’re bleeding! Can someone call a fucking doctor?” she yelled again.

“Make things clear with this asshole, or I swear I’ll kill him. It’ll be slow, it’ll be painful, and there’ll be a lot of bl…” He couldn’t finish his sentence as her tongue was in his mouth and her hand caressing his hair tenderly. She opened her eyes, just to make sure Rodney was still looking at them, and she broke the kiss.

“You think it’s clear enough now?”

“Yeah…” he whispered.


	3. Charter three

She slipped her tongue in his mouth, as his hands grabbed her ass so he can lift her, and pin her against the wall of the hallway. She scratched his bare back with her fingernails, leaving red marks and moaned loudly in his mouth.

“What the F… I knew it, you fucking asshole!” David screamed, seeing them while he walked into the hallway. He grabbed Rodney’s shoulder and with his injured hand, punched his face as strong as possible. He had been a prick with him earlier, and now he fucked her in the middle of a hallway? He would kill him, if he hadn’t hurt his injured hand much more.

“What’s wrong with you?” Gillian yelled at David. “Let him go! We’re filming! Oh my god are you okay?” she asked to Rodney, who was knelt on the floor, wiping the blood flowing from his nose.

David turned around, and saw the camera, hidden in the next room, probably to have a large angle. Chris walked towards them, obviously pissed, with a pack of Kleenex.

 “I think you broke my nose, dude.”

 “I’m sorry… I didn’t… I thought you were… Sorry.” David said shyly, looking at Gillian instead of Rodney.

“Jesus, what do you take me for?” Gillian yelled at David.

“Oh my god, my nose is broken.” Rodney said again, watching the blood on his hand, and he passed out.

“Oh c’mon! The guy’s 200 pounds and he faint for a few drops of blood?” David exclaimed, powerless.

“You broke his fucking nose!” Gillian screamed, still kneeled above Rodney.

“Okay guys, this is enough.” Chris interrupted. “You have hand injuries, you broke Rodney’s nose, and he’ll probably gonna have a black eye, so this scene is cancelled. David, we shoot yours tomorrow morning. Let’s wrap for today, you can go home.” He said, throwing the Kleenex on David, in a contempt gesture.

“I stay with him.” Gillian stated, her hand rubbing Rodney’s hair.

“Seriously?” David asked, before she nodded and he left.

 

*****

 

It had been more than three hours now. What the hell she could be doing with him right now? He was tirelessly pacing their apartment, looking at his watch every three minutes, and refraining the envy to call her. She probably wouldn’t answer anyway. One more hour later, he heard her keys in the lock and headed towards the front door to welcome her.

“Look, babe, I’m sorry…” he tried to apologize, but she stopped him with her hand.

“I don’t wanna talk about it now. I need a shower, no actually I need a bath.”

“Let me run it for you, sunshine.”

“No, I’m fine.” She smiled to herself. She always liked to see him bottom for her when he knew he’d done something bad, but she’d never let him see her smile at those moments.

The bathroom door slammed behind her, and he heard the water flowing in the bathtub for almost ten minutes. He heard her sigh, so he guessed that she was relaxing in her bath, and hoped the warm water and the soft smell of the candles would help her to calm down enough so that she could talk to him again.

“Babe, can I come in?” he tried, his voice unusually soft.

“No.”

“Please, babe.” He said, opening the door slowly and she could see his bottom lip exaggerate a pout. She hid her face in the water, but he could tell she was smiling just looking in her eyes. “I’m truly sorry, but you have to admit the guy is weak!” he joked, sitting on the edge of the bathtub.

“I’m not angry because of him. I’m angry because you thought I had sex with him. I thought you knew me better, and you had a higher opinion of me.”

“I do babe, I love you, and I trust you.” He said, gently caressing her forearm above the foam. “I didn’t think you had sex with him. I didn’t think at all actually. I just… lost my mind. Do you forgive me?”

“Hum… Not yet.” She teased, closing her eyes, as her head rested on the edge.

His hand travelled from her arm to her belly, and up to her breast where he found a taut nipple. He played with it with his thumb before pinching it softly, then harder.

“And now?” he teased.

“Nope.” She said, licking her lips unconsciously. Despite the water, she could feel her center getting wet and frustrated. “You’re not in the right place for forgiveness, Duchovny.”

He chuckled and with his free hand, did the same ministration to her other nipple while his other hand went south, where he found her soft curl.

“Am I approaching the right place?” he asked, as his hand had stopped on her pubic hair. She raised her breast above the water to push harder against his hand, and moaned as a nod. “Good.” His thumb found her erect clit and started to push on it firmly. Her back arched a bit more, so he grabbed her breast and bent to suck on her nipple. She tasted like herself with rose and soap. The more he sucked, the faster he circled her clit, and soon, two thick fingers entered her. He released her breast, licking her nipple one last time to concentrate on what he was doing with his fingers. As he increased the rhythm of his thrusts, he used his other hand to rub and pinch her clit.

“You’re forgiving me, aren’t you?” he teased, curling his fingers inside of her.

“I’m on… Oh god yeah… I’m on my way.” She managed to gasp.

“What do I have to do so that you forgive me, babe? Tell me.”

“More. Fingers. Oh god, more fingers, Dave.” She begged, clenching her fist around his jeans.

“How many? Four, five, twelve?”

“Three.” She gasped, arching her back as he entered a thirst finger before she’d even answer him.

The move of his both hands was frantic, spreading water all over his clothes, and soon, he recognized the face she’s making when she’s about to come. A sweet mix of pain and ecstasy, she was so beautiful he wanted to stop the time now and live in this moment forever. But instead, he sped up, and felt her tense around his fingers, as she came with a loud throaty groan. He removed his hand from her clit, but kept stroking until she grabbed his arm.

“Forgiven?” he asked, smiling.

“Yeah,” she gasped, trying to catch her breath. “Yeah, but I have to refuse your request for going on the set of The Fall. Jamie Dornan’s face is way too pretty.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading it! I'm not sure if I'll let it like that, or continue. Let me know what you think!


	4. Any man of mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the gifs of Mulder dancing in “Babylon.” Gillian spots David rehearsing his choreography with his partner, and she feels *a little bit* jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter, thank you everyone for your kudos and nice comments !  
> Once again, thanks to @becknot5 on Tumblr for her beta.

Hiding in a corner at the other end of the room, she is watching him rehearsing his dances move with Daniela, his partner for the episode. In the first place, she wanted to come over and laugh, knowing that he has no particular skills for dancing, but when she entered the room five minutes ago, she felt like she was witnessing something she shouldn’t be. They are alone on the stage, there is no music, and she touches him more than necessary for her taste. He looks good in his country-style outfit, and she has to admit that Daniela is gorgeous, her yoga pants enhancing her perfect curves, but maybe she could have worn a shirt over her sports bra. Her abs and generous cleavage does things to Gillian, and she knows for a fact that David and she are always on the page regarding women. He laughs too much, gazes at her too much, and touches her too much. Yes, it’s childish and probably stupid, yet she feels incredibly jealous. He is flirty and tactile by nature, and she knows that it’s certainly the way he behaves with other women when she’s not here to see him, and even if their relationship is serious now and she is supposed to trust him, she can’t help feeling unsafe at this moment.

When she thinks he is ready, Daniela plays the music and stands in position next to him, their hands resting on their hips, waiting for the music to start. Unfortunately, instead of a bouncy country track, the stereo plays a romantic love song. She laughs at her own mistake, and goes past him to change the music, but he stops her, grabbing her waist for a languid slow dance. He chuckles, his body pressed against her, his hand on the bare skin of her lower back, the other one around her shoulders, and they go in circles, following the slow rhythm of the music.

It is too much. She has two choices: make herself known, and cause a drama, or leave discreetly, and wait patiently in his trailer to kick his ass. After a few seconds of hesitation watching their flirtation, she decides to do both. Clicking her high heels on the floor, she heads to the exit, and throws him a death look before leaving, slamming the door behind her. 

*****

When he pushes the door of his trailer open, he doesn’t expect her to be there. He had seen her leaving earlier, and knowing her, he had thought she’d be pacing in her own trailer, picturing the best way to make his head explode. The fact that she is actually sitting on his sofa makes him believe that he had misinterpreted her behavior. Maybe she isn’t mad at him. He’s wrong.

“Hey, babe. How are…”

“Don’t babe me!” She interrupts coldly.

“Okay. That’s what I thought. You’re mad at me. What did I do?”

“What did you do?” She repeats, yelling at him. “Are you fucking kidding me, Duchovny?”

“Oh, come on, babe! We were just dancing.” He says, making a step further to close the space between them.

She stops him with her hand, still sitting down on the couch. “Yeah, and your hands had to be on her ass for that!”

“My hands were not… Oh for fuck’s sake, Gillian! Your perfect ass is the only one I want to put my hands on. Dani and I were just…

“Dani?” She yells. “So you guys are already on pet names. You know what? I’m done with you, David.” She says, standing on her feet, and heads to the front door. “If you’re still incapable to push away every girl who tries to hit on you, I don’t know why we’re even trying to make it work.”

“She didn’t try to…” He says, running behind her, but can’t manage to stop her. “She has… Babe, come on! We were just dancing!” He complains, but she slams the door of his trailer behind her, leaving him alone, powerless, and misunderstood.

*****

Pissed off and disappointed, she walks quickly to her own trailer, her heels clicking on the pavement. If he does what he did when she’s around, what the hell could he do when she’s across the ocean? He had promised her she was the only one several times, and she believed him, but what if he lied to her. Or maybe, she had been too harsh on him? She could have let him explain himself. It’s not like she had seen them kissing, or anything else…

Her hand on the handle of her trailer, she hears an unknown female voice saying “good evening” to her. When she turns around, she spots Daniela, with whom she presumes to be her boyfriend, seeing the way she holds his hand.

“Good. Night.” She answers as they walk away, so low that they probably didn’t hear.

Finding herself alone in her trailer, remorse starts to fill her mind. If she had let him speak earlier, he probably would have told her that he was just having a good time with a platonic co-worker. Nothing she should worry about. But she saw what she saw, and felt the way she felt, and she hates herself for being so territorial with him sometimes. The absence and miss make her feel ten times more jealous when she’s with him than when she’s not, and most of the time for no reason at all. She should make the first step, go back to his trailer and apologize, but she is proud, and can’t solve the problem like that.

The ring of her phone wakes her up from her thoughts. “On my way to put my hands on your perfect little ass, whether you want it or not.” She lets out a chuckle, and before she can start to answer him, another text lights up the screen of her phone. “I hope you want to, ‘cause I don’t want to go to jail.”

*****

“Still angry?” He asks, sticking his head in between the door and the frame. He emphasizes a pout, pulling his bottom lip out and shoots her a puppy eyes glance.

He looks funny and ridiculous, with his cowboy hat tucked on his head, and she can’t refrain a smile, and the urge to bite his lip. She is sitting in front of her desk, feigning to read her lines in the soft light of her table lamp.

“Look, I’m sorry if I did something inappropriate…” He continues.

“It’s okay.” She interrupts. “I freaked out, because she’s hot, and you had your hands on her…”

“NOT on her ass!” He says, defensively.

“Not on her ass.” She agrees. “I just felt a *little bit* jealous that you were dancing with someone else. I always thought I was the only one with whom you danced, you know, when I play tambourine, and you shake your booty for me.”

He chuckles, walking towards her, and stops a few inches away from where she is sitting. “Let me dance for you, baby.” He says, exaggerating a seductive voice, and starts to move, repeating the steps he had learnt earlier. Never in her life, had she thought that she could find a man performing a bad country dance sexy. Actually, he is not that bad, his feet are voluble and he his hips swaying, enhanced by his white shirt tucked in his pants. He has really improved since the last time she saw him dance.

“You like it, huh?” He giggles, gesturing a lacey. “Wait, wait, wait. Let me play some music.” He says, shoving one hand in the pocket of his jeans, and slipping his phone out.

He starts the little choreography again, following the rhythm of the country music, staring right into her eyes, already wet by her unstoppable giggles. He raises his hands from his hips to lasciviously unbutton his shirt from the collar to the bottom, still rolling his pelvis and moving his feet in pace.

“Oh, boy!” She chuckles, as he removes his dress shirt and finds himself bare-chested before her. “If I had one dollar, I would put it in your briefs!”

“Oh, you mean you would put it…” He teases, taking her hand to make her caress his muscular torso from his chest to his groin. “Here?” He adds, rubbing her hand on the growing bump in his pants. “It’s your lucky day, I’m free today, baby.” He says, still dancing, his pelvis moving against her hand. He works on his buckle and with a skillful move of his wrist, he frees his belt from the loops quickly, making it bang in the air like a whiplash.

Her head just in front of his fly, she works on it, feeling him grow harder under her palms as her own arousal begins to soak her panties. She starts to stroke him over his boxers, and lifts her eyes to look at him with a grin. He smiles back at her, slowing his dance moves, and takes his hat off to put it on her head.

“Giddy up, Calamity Jane!” He jokes, lifting the tip of her hat, so it doesn’t fall over her eyes.

She laughs, and eventually frees him. She wraps her hand around him, and he can’t help but thrust, the tip of his cock landing softly on her lips. She rests it there, not opening her mouth yet, but just stroking gently, using her other hand to lower his pants and boxers under his butt. A wet taste of salt spreads on her lips, more and more intense as her strokes are firmer and firmer. He growls, preventing himself from thrusting hard in her mouth, and with a last rational thought, he grabs his phone to stop this shitty country music.

He feels her smiling around his head, and he moans, lifting his eyes to look at the ceiling as she finally swallows his cock, the flat of her tongue swirling around the tip. She uses her free hand to grab and massage his balls, and he already feels them tightening in her hand. Her tongue draws zigzag from the side of his base to the head, following the shape on his veins, and he grunts when she takes him almost fully in her mouth with a hard suction. She stays there for a while, suckling, and stroking quickly at the base, before she has to free him for air. He grunts, both at the loss, and because she had already put him on the edge, and as much as he wants to go back into her mouth, he knows he’d better stop her if he wants to last.

“Okay, okay.” He says with a hoarse voice, as her tongue flicks on the tip of his cock. “Come here, babe.” He lifts her arm gently to make her stand up.

She obeys, leaving his cock reluctantly, and as soon as she is on her feet, his mouth crushes on hers, making the hat fall from her head. He deepened the kiss, caressing her tongue with his, the way she just did on his cock, and removes her shirt frantically, probably tearing one button or two. Soon, her skirt and bra are added to the pile of clothes on the floor, and he finally breaks the kiss to step off his own pants and underwear.

Turning them around, she pushes him firmly enough to make him sit on the chair behind him.

His cock twitches and bounces against his belly, and stands still, firm, engorged and impatient.

“Sit down, cowboy!” She says, collecting the hat on the floor to put it back on his head. Standing still before him, she leans on his shoulder and lifts one leg to remove her panties. Holding his cock, she straddles him, sitting on his lap, one leg on each side of him, and leans her feet on the chair rung for leverage. She strokes him three times against her throbbing clit before sliding his cock inside her warm and wet walls, her eyes locked with his. She eases him fully inside her, until her ass touches his thighs again, and she kisses him hard, her arms wrapping around his shoulders. Their tongues mingle in a feverish pace, inside and outside their mouths, as she moves up and down on him. After a few strokes, she finds the right angle, and his cock hits the right spot every time, making her moan and scream in his mouth. She speeds up, her breast jumping under his chin with every move, and she digs her fingernail in the flesh of his back as she feels the first contraction of her walls.

“Oh, fuck, I can feel you.” He grunts, breaking the kiss.

“I know.” She sighs, riding him harder.

He grabs at her hips firmly, and throws a couple of hard thrusts, making her scream, and she scratches his back with her nails, knowing that it would leave red marks for days. She tosses her head back, changing the angle of penetration, and letting him thrust hard inside her, his cock hitting her cervix every time. Her eyes are closed, she doesn’t know where are her legs or her arms, the only thing she can feel is his thick member pushing inside her, deeper with each thrust, rubbing against her G-spot.

“Oh my god, don’t stop, don’t stop!” She screams, gripping his forearms blindly. “Fuck, I’m so close, David. Fuck me, harder, harder.” She begs, her voice higher pitched with every word.

She opens her eyes, finding herself balancing on his lap, but stilled by the firm grip of his strong hands, her legs wrapped around the chair. He looks focused, his face is flushed, and she swears the vein on his neck is ready to explode.

“Harder, David. Fuck me harder.” She begs again, looking right into his eyes.

With a loud growl, he stands on his feet with his cock still deeply buried inside her. She wraps her legs and arms around him, and he starts thrusting standing up before sitting her on the desk behind him. She lets go of him, resting her hands on the desk. The furniture slams against the thin wall of the trailer with every thrust. They both know that if someone passes in front of it, there would be no doubt possible on what is going on in there, especially hearing her screams and his moans, but they don’t care, the sensation of being both on the edge been amazing.

He fucks her as hard as he can, one hand on her butt cheek, the other one cupping one breast. She feels tighter in this position, and soon another contraction of her walls squeezes his cock. A strong pinch on her nipple and he sends her in the seventh heaven, a strong orgasm exploding in her whole body. A loud unlady-like scream fills the room, and with a few more thrusts, he finds his own release in the swell of her walls, feeling her milking him uncontrollably. 

After a few minutes of panting and collapsing above her, he finally pulls out off her, putting soft kisses on her lips.

“I’m sorry I yelled at you.” She whispers.

“I’m sorry I made you yell at me.”

Finally, he smiles at her and turns around towards heads towards the shower, wearing only his cowboy hat. Seeing him walking away, she spots eight long red marks along his back, and she smiles to herself proudly. She is his, he is hers, and no one will have any doubt about this, now.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my language, so please excuse my grammar, spell and syntaxes mistakes. I love every comments, good or bad!


End file.
